Sasuke's desition
by itachispath
Summary: Pues... es una historia de Sasuke principalmente q ha decidido cambiar su vida llena de lujos por otra mas simple... q encontrara en el camino? por si acaso, los personajes de naruto no son mios... son de masashi sensei... jejeje


Aquella noche estaba tan hermosa… era perfecta para aquel ansiado evento. Todos en el reino de Konoha estaban emocionados. Él veía a través de la ventana de su habitación, ya muy listo y con rostro de no importarle mucho dicho evento. Al parecer, eso era muy frecuente para él. Al apreciar el pueblo, notó que los jóvenes caminaban acompañados, comprando en la feria manzanas acarameladas y dulces de almendra, algunos bailaban al compás de los músicos que con instrumentos como tambores hechos de cuero y flautas transversas tocaban alegres melodías. Sus ropas eran simples y ninguno se percataba de comportarse en sociedad, tal y como a él y a su hermano les habían enseñado. Los niños corrían por las calles persiguiéndose unos a los otros, emitiendo risas estrepitosas por doquier. Si, ese era el pueblo… cuanto deseaba estar ahí, despreocupado, comiéndose una manzana acaramelada con una chica a su lado e invitándola a bailar esa música tan… del pueblo.

- Sasuke…- se dejó oír una dulce voz detrás de la puerta, interrumpiendo cualquier pensamiento de Sasuke.

- Si, madre?- respondió inmediatamente.

- Ya estás listo? Es hora de bajar… no hay que hacer esperar a los invitados- dijo alejándose.

- Sí, estoy listo- y se aproximó a la puerta, soltando un suspiro antes de pasar el umbral- sólo tranquilízate, Sasuke- se dijo para sí mismo. Caminó por el pasillo, cuando llegó a las escaleras de mármol que emanaban hasta el piso inferior y se detuvo por un momento. La gente que se encontraba en el salón notó que él se encontraba expectante a la atención de ellos para empezar a bajar las escaleras. Todos se callaron inmediatamente al verlo tan elegante, tan distinguido entre los demás debido a su impecable presencia. Llevaba unos zapatos con una evilla de oro color negro, que al parecer fueron hechos exclusivamente para él, un abrigo mas parecido a una capa ancha y larga que llevaba bordados hindús que se entrelazaban con hebras de oro, una camisa blanca con unos flecos que resaltaban su pálido rostro, la cual se encontraba debajo de un chaleco rojo que hacía juego con el abrigo y unos pantalones que dejaban resaltar sus "atributos" (NA: XDDDD) al máximo. La audiencia empezó a aplaudir cuando Sasuke había terminado de bajar las gradas y un muchacho muy parecido a él le pasó una copa de champagne.

- Sasuke, por favor dirígenos unas palabras- se dejó oír.

- Ejem- dijo aclarando su garganta- Querida familia, amigos, distinguidos invitados les agradezco su presencia en este día tan importante para mí, el día de mi 18vo cumpleaños, lo único que podría decir ahora es que espero disfruten hoy tanto como yo lo hago junto a ustedes- terminó levantando su copa sin dejar de lado su seriedad- salud!

- Salud!- respondieron todos a coro.

- Me gustaría decir algunas palabras, si me permites, querido hermano-y Sasuke asintió con la cabeza- hermano: a partir de hoy eres un adulto hecho y derecho, tienes responsabilidades nuevas y un mundo por descubrir. No te detengas ante nada ni nadie, mira hacia adelante, pero no mires mis espaldas, sino mira mi hombro, supérate hermano. Te deseo todo lo mejor. Salud!

Todos aplaudieron a Itachi, pero Sasuke se sintió un poco atemorizado por sus palabras. La verdad es que desde que su padre murió hace dos años, Itachi era responsable de su hermano y su madre y los negocios de embarcaciones y bóvedas de almacenamiento que manejaba su familia. También heredó el título de Conde y ahora más que nada era su obligación el ser un ejemplo a seguir para su hermano y para la sociedad. Después de todo su padre se esforzó demasiado para recuperar el nombre de su familia de las sombras del alcoholismo. Lo que sucedió fue que su abuelo era heredero de la dinastía Uchiha; y la ansia de poder, las mujeres y el alcohol llevaron a la destrucción su nobleza, la cual recuperó su hijo, Uchiha, el padre de Itachi & Sasuke. De verdad que merecía morir feliz, en su cama, viejo, habiendo visto crecer a sus nietos y a sus hijos como hombres de bien, pero no fue así, él murió de una enfermedad extraña. Nunca se supo la verdadera razón.

La fiesta había comenzado y todos se pusieron a bailar al compás de un par de violines, un piano y unos chelos. Todos parecían tan parejos y elegantes… pero el festejado no parecía estar pasándola muy bien. Entonces una muchacha de su misma edad le pidió bailar, claro que eso no era extraño, pues él era muy guapo y muy cotizado en todo el reino del Fuego. La chica era una mujer de pelo rosado y un cuerpo excepcional, era la hija de un militar de alto rango y ella era una de las mujeres que más clamaba su atención. Por supuesto, Sasuke no estaba muy interesado en ella y la veía como una chica más en el mundo, no le importaba si existía o no… en fin….

- Sasuke kun, por qué no vamos a bailar? Sé que te puedo hacer pasar un buen rato….

- Sakura, simplemente es que no estoy de buen humor…

- Por fav…- y en eso el hermano mayor de Sasuke, Itachi, apareció detrás de ella.

- Sasuke, qué es lo que te pasa? La señorita ha pedido bailar contigo, por qué la rechazas?- dijo casi reprochándolo.

- Es mi cumpleaños y puedo hacer lo que quiera, para eso tengo voluntad propia- dijo caprichoso.

- Esta bien, señorita, si usted desea, podría concederme esta pieza- dijo un poco irritado por la infantil actitud de Sasuke.

- Encantada!- dijo la pelirosa e Itachi le prestó su brazo para escoltarla a la pista.

Al bailar, Sakura había notado el parecido que tenía con Sasuke, y se atrevió a preguntar.

- Disculpa, pero eres familiar de Sasuke?- la pregunta era un poco obvia, pero la chica había llegado después del brindis, además que era la primera vez que veía a Itachi.

- Pues si… de hecho, soy su hermano mayor, Itachi Uchiha, para servirla- y le besó la mano delicadamente con todo su encanto en su esplendor.

- Es un honor conocer al Conde Uchiha, mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, señor, hija del General Haruno- se inclinó levemente en acción de reverencia, sonrojándose por el tan galante Itachi. 

Enseguida, Sakura se olvidó por completo de Sasuke y se dejó llevar por la música que en ese momento parecía casi celestial. Miró a los ojos de aquel hombre que era tan hermoso, tan serio, tan, tan… viril. Ella no podía creer que existía alguien tan perfecto. Ahora, lo que más deseaba era que la pieza fuera eterna y que aquellas frías y delicadas manos no se retiraran de su cintura, pero todo terminó cuando los músicos dejaron de tocar, dando lugar a un descanso bien merecido.

- Gracias por su compañía, madame, me retiro… es un gusto conocerla- se alejó sin antes besarle la mano.

- Hasta… luego- dijo mirándolo con los ojos cristalinos.

Sakura había sido hechizada por un hombre de negros y profundos ojos. Se sentía como si hubiera sido la primera vez que bailaba, la primera vez que amaba, y como si fuera la primera vez que veía la luz. Su corazón latía a mil por hora y se detenía tan sólo un instante, para saber que estaba viva.

- Sasuke, espero que estés feliz al haber sido un total imbécil con uno de nuestros invitados…

- Itachi, puede que no lo sepas, pero esa chica ha estado molestándome desde que tengo memoria!! Ya estoy harto de todo esto, me aburrí de ser un pajarillo en una jaula de oro…

- Es una mujer muy hermosa, deberías pensarlo bien antes de rechazarla… además es un buen partido, ya que es hija de un general honorable. Ya cumpliste los 18 años y deberías pensar en casarte, así le harías honor a la memoria de nuestro padre concediéndole su ansiado nieto- le reprochó en voz baja.

- Pues no soy el único soltero en esta casa, hermanito. Tu ya tienes 24 años y no te casaste ni tienes hijos- le respondió.

- Eso es porque no tengo tiempo de formar una familia, yo estoy ocupado con los negocios de la familia y debo mantener en orden la mansión. Cuando todo esté en orden, buscaré una buena esposa, y formaré mi familia.

- Como tu digas, hermano…


End file.
